


Lazzi’s Song, or The Story of a Half Gem Girl

by roryuniverse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfic w/ OC, Feels, Romance, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryuniverse/pseuds/roryuniverse
Summary: Cerulean Lazuli Madson, or Lea, is half human, half Gem. Her mother, a Lapis Lazuli, died giving birth to her. Her father, Mick Madson, a retired DJ and ukulele player, left her—but not before passing on Lazuli’s necklace he made for her and his uke, which he named “Lazzi”—an affectionate nickname he had given to Lazuli. Lea moves in with her grandparents in a quant, little suburban area where she makes friends and earns the nickname “Sushi”. However, at the age of 18, she is told by her grandparents that it’s vital that she moves to a place called Beach City. Sad to leave her grandparents and good friends behind, Sushi takes a bus to Beach City, where she finds it a bit difficult to settle in. But then she meets a little boy who is just like her, and she doesn’t feel so lonely after all.Meanwhile, Lea tries to figure out why her father had to leave her, and why it was so urgent for her to leave  the place she only called home for several years behind. The more she settles in, however, the more people she meets—including falling in love with a mysterious, bare-footed girl named Hibiscus Gleason.





	Lazzi’s Song, or The Story of a Half Gem Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that I started which introduces my two Steven Universe OC’s, Lea and Hibiscus. I’m excited to write a fanfic revolving around them, as this is my very first time writing a fanfic that revolves around my OC’s. I hope this turns out to be a good fanfic!

**Prologue: The Strange Hand-Ship**  
Mr. and Mrs. Gleason were at one of those important meetings. Again. A little girl with very long, white hair and pretty blue eyes laid on the straw mat in her little house, bored. She stared at her dollies, wondering how much longer Momma and Papa would be gone. Auntie Lahela had already fallen asleep. Sometimes, the girl thought the name her auntie was given suited her very well. Perhaps her name meant “friend of sheep” because she was actually a sheep herself. Only sheep fell asleep when they should be keeping watch of little children. The girl giggled to herself. She would never say such a thing out loud to Auntie, though; as much as she was easy to fall asleep, Auntie Lahela was also a good, wise woman. She even taught the girl how to make lei necklaces. The girl just wished she was a little less. . . Boring. Like now.

Sighing, the girl decided to be the little mischievous child she could be, and sneak into her parents’ meeting to eavesdrop. She had nothing else better to do. And so, she got up and snuck out, leaving her dollies behind on the mat near a sleeping Auntie Lahela in a rocking chair. She made it out of the house and began making her way down to the gathering of people just up ahead, a smile of mischief on her lips. A soft breeze blew by, playfully ruffling at her hair and laughing in a small whisper as it passed on to play more tricks on others. The girl tried fixing her hair, but to no avail. She sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes the wind was too playful. Couldn’t it see she was going to an important meeting, meant for grownups? The white-haired girl puffed out her chest. That meant she was a grownup, too. Even if she was actually sneaking in, she was going to listen to some important grownup things. Papa once told her, “If you learn more of the important things of being a grownup, then you are becoming a grownup yourself, my little flower.” Perhaps the girl read into this wrong, but she didn’t understand. She was only 5, after all.

The girl soon made it to the meeting. Once there, she quickly hid in a brush, watching what was going on from there. She was about a distance away, but not too far to not hear what her Momma and Papa were talking about. She sat herself in the dirt, arms crossed and a look of seriousness on her face as she listened to what she thought could be “important”, so that she could become more grownup. There was no time for playing around with dollies or laughing now. The girl felt clueless, however; she had no idea what her parents were talking about or what the people gathered around were discussing. She felt as if she were being spoon fed a language she never heard of before. The girl blinked a few times, but continued to sit there, expecting herself to begin to understand things. She would eventually, right?

After 20 minutes, the girl began to think that this was a bad idea. It was more boring trying to be a grownup then watching Auntie Lahela sleep like an oblivious sheep. Her dollies were most likely lonely without her. She decided she would head back to the house and come up with new games for them. But just as the girl began to get up, a silence washed over everyone at the meeting, including Momma and Papa. The girl quickly sat back down, hiding in the brush as to not be seen. What was going on? Why was everybody so quiet now? Then, she felt it—that bad feeling that people got but could never explain. She watched as the grownups whispered among themselves, sounding scared. The girl noticed Momma standing close to Papa. Just then, everyone looked up to see something in the sky coming into view. Gasps and questions filled the silent air as some pointed, whilst others cowered and looked troubled as the strange something became bigger and bigger as it came into view. The girl widened her eyes. As it finally came into view, she saw that it looked to be a giant ship shaped like a hand.

“By the sea! What is that?!” called a man in panic. Mr and Mrs Gleason were not sure what to say as they stared up at the large hand-ship, paralyzed with fear and wonder. The others looked equally the same, talking rapidly now. Was this bad? What was going on? What was going to happen? These were only a few of the questions going through the people’s minds. And then, suddenly, the hand-ship slowly landed with a loud thud, slightly shaking the Earth and kicking up sand. Everybody stepped back quickly, shielding themselves from the oncoming sand. One, no seven, big, burly figures stepped out of the ship. They were also tall, and looked like not the types to be messed with. However, what they were, neither the people nor Mr and Mrs Gleason knew. It looked like each had a gem on different parts of their body. Squinting a little, Mr. Gleason recognized them as quartz gemstones. He then widened his eyes. Were these those Gem aliens he was told about all those years ago?

The little girl’s own eyes widened from her hiding place. What—or who—were these things, and why were they here? She felt a bad feeling down in her stomach, and her heart beat fast in her chest. She prayed to the sea, the Earth, the sky. . . to everything, hoping against hope that whatever bad feeling she had was nothing more than a little bit of paranoia. Whoever these things were, maybe they were lost and needed a place to stay. As dumb as that sounded, the girl was only trying to calm her nerves at least a little. It didn’t really help much.  
“Alright, listen up, humans!” the first of the Gems spoke, which may have been the leader, spitting out the word “humans” as if it were an abomination. “The luminous Blue Diamond demanded that we bring some more humans for her zoo. Not too many; just a few should suffice. And you lot are just perfect. Now, if you come along with us without any trouble, we won’t hurt you. Just come along with us into the ship, and no harm will come to you.”

The group of gathered grownups began whispering to each other, looking more and more scared. The girl noticed that they began to huddle slowly together, like panicked sheep. Mr. Gleason looked up at the leader of the other Gems.  
“And why should we listen to you, or even trust you for that matter?” he called out bravely. Mrs. Gleason stood by her husband’s side, holding his hand as she nodded her head in agreement to his words.  
“Yeah! And how do you expect us to just leave? This is our home! We have families and friends here!” she yelled.  
The other adults nodded their heads, some shouting “yeahs” in agreement.  
The main Gem looked at the humans, narrowing her eyes, clenching a fist as she restrained herself from deciding to just knock every human out and drag them into the ship. She wouldn’t let herself disobey Blue Diamond’s demand. She was given the instructions to be patient with this species, as they were not so quick to do as they were told. If they continued to show refusal, that’s when she could command her soldiers to snatch for the humans. It was either they listened, or be forced to.

“Silence!” the leader spoke loudly in her gruff voice, causing the humans to hush immediately.  
“This is your last chance: come with us quietly with no trouble, or you will be forced to. The luminous Blue Diamond does not wish for any harm on you, but she told me I could command it if I must.”  
The humans stared at one another, a fear in their eyes. The Gem nor her soldiers cared. Humans were nothing to them. If it were up to her or her soldiers, they would’ve chosen to not be here in the first place. But they dared not say so aloud.  
“We won’t leave our home!” a woman yelled, holding up a fist in protest. The others shouted “yeah” in agreement, following suit with their fists in the air, including Mr and Mrs Gleason. As she watched, the little girl had a really bad feeling about this. She wished she could just jump out and tell everyone to do as the alien said. But that would make her a coward, and anyway she didn’t want to see her Momma and Papa leave, or those people, for who knows how long. Even if she did jump out to try and stop the aliens, she would be no match for them. The girl crouched down in her hiding spot, feeling helpless and scared. She held back tears that began to threaten to fall, for she knew if she started crying, then she would make noise too. And she didn’t want to be noticed. This made her feel even more of a coward.

The leading Gem nodded her head slowly. “Fine. Then you leave us no choice. Quartz soldiers! Get them!” she shouted the command, pointing at the gathered humans. Her six soldiers ran at the people, who began to run. Screams of surprise wrenched the air as people were grabbed by the strong Quartz soldiers and brought back to the ship, one by one, or sometimes even two or three, as the soldiers seemed strong enough to carry more over their shoulders. The girl’s eyes widened as she watched what happened before her, frozen in fear. She felt herself shake. A gasp left her mouth as she watched Momma and Papa be grabbed by a soldier and easily thrown over her shoulder. “Momma! Papa!” she cried, her voice lost over the screams and shouts of the other grownups.

Sometime later, all of the grownups were brought into the hand-ship. The leader of the Quartz soldiers stayed outside of the ship as she looked around, making sure she hadn’t missed any. She then paused, hearing a noise. The little girl gasped a little in her hiding place, quickly crouching down as low as she could in the brush, hoping the leading Quartz soldier wouldn’t come and find her. But the Quartz soldier only shrugged before turning to go into the ship. The ship then lifted up and then took off into the sky. . . And then was gone. The girl ran out from the brush, her long hair a mess. “MOMMA! PAPPA!” she shouted, tears falling down her face.

**——————**

_9 Years Later_  
“Any news on my missing sister and her husband? Please, I need to know!”  
Auntie Lahela asked desperately into the phone, her hand clutching the cord tightly.  
It had been 9 years since the catastrophe that happened on Kailani Island. The girl had turned 10 years old a month ago, and her and Auntie Lahela were trying to live a normal life without Mr and Mrs Gleason. It had been a big tragedy to the girl to see her parents go. The past stuck with her like a horrid shadow, refusing to go away. The police and detectives still knew nothing. But Auntie Lahela was very desperate and persistent; she would not give up, even after all those years. Her and her sister were very close. It reminded the girl of those stories Mom used to tell her about siblings who were so close that they shared a strong connection filled with great energy, and neither could be without the other. She wondered if it was really like that for Auntie Lahela and her mother.

The girl sat quietly on the mat, staring blankly at the open pages of a book that was given to her by a friend on her birthday. She was more focused on the conversation her aunt was having on the phone with the police yet again.  
“What?! But it has been so long! I can understand if this is such a difficult case—yes, I understand my sister and her husband weren’t the only ones! But I just—“  
The girl sighed. She didn’t want to hear Auntie Lahela say basically the same thing she did every-time she called the police. Why couldn’t she just give it up? It was a complete mystery what happened to her parents and the others. Why couldn’t she just accept that? The girl closed her book and stood up, going off into her little bedroom. She had never told Auntie Lahela what really happened. What she saw that day. She didn’t think the old woman would believe her anyway. Besides that, she was stressed and worried enough. It was best that the girl didn’t add onto that stress and worry. But she still felt awful for not telling her.

As the girl sat on the bed, staring at a framed photograph of her parents smiling at her, an idea came to her. It was a terrible idea and she thought rather selfish of her, but. . . Every day that she missed her parents, every day that she had to listen to her aunt beg and beg with the police for information on her parents, and every day that she had to deal with the kids and her friends at school giving her a sad, sympathetic look whenever she passed felt like torture. It made her feel more and more depressed. Perhaps it was time to just. . . Run away. She couldn’t take this anymore. She would find somewhere else to live; somewhere peaceful where she wouldn’t have to deal with all this, where she could forget about it all and start a new life.

And so that’s exactly what she did. That night, when Auntie Lahela had fallen asleep on the couch (strangely, her aunt decided to stay at her niece’s house), the girl had packed her things in her little knapsack and quietly headed out into the cold night, her hair blowing in the wind. Wrapping her arms around herself and still wearing her nightdress, the girl hurried away as far as possible from her home, until she left Kailani Island.

After many days of traveling and rest—and making sure to eat and stay hydrated—the girl stopped when she saw a train where she stood in a calm and quiet country land, in which a few cows grazed here and there. Although it seemed like an ideal place to stay, the girl just didn’t feel it was the right place for her. And so, when no-one was around or looking, she snuck onto a cart of the train, wondering where it would take her and hoping wherever it went that it would be the right place. The girl fell asleep a moment later, but at the feel of the a light on her eyes, she woke up to see the sun’s rays on her face. She yawned and stretched and looked out to see the train was slowly coming to a stop. Was this it? Was this the place?

When the train stopped, the girl hopped out, looking around. She noticed she was at a train station, but ahead looked like a small town. Hands clutching onto her knapsack, she hurried ahead to the town, her heart beating in a hopeful rhythm. When she got there, a feeling of relief consumed her as she looked around. Yes, this was it. This is where she would stay. Looking at the sign of the town, she saw it was called Beach City. As she began walking to look around some more, she noticed the beach, and a small smile shaped her lips. She was certain she would fit into this place very well. And the girl decided that here, she would leave everything that was her home and family behind—including her name. _From this day forward,_ she told herself, _I will be known as Hibiscus._ _This is my home now._


End file.
